Work
Work is a song by Iggy Azalea. Composition Iggy Azalea Premieres New Single, ‘Work’ Rapper Iggy Azalea has been working hard to make a name for herself in the rap game and now she’s ready to shine. The Aussie native just premiered ‘Work,’ the first single from her upcoming debut album. The inspiring song, produced by 1stDown of FKi, is Iggy’s testimony of her trials and tribulations to become a rapper. “I’m not hating, I’m just telling you,” she says at the start of the track. “I’m tryin’ let you know what the f— that I’ve been through.” In the first verse, Iggy talks about her early beginnings as a 16-year-old immigrant living in Miami with no family or friends. “People got a lot to say / But don’t know a thing about where I was made / Or how many floors that I had to scrub / Just to make it past where I am from,” she raps. In the second verse, the Grand Hustle rhymer reflects on falling in love with hip-hop and her pursuit of a rap career. “White chick on that ‘Pac shit / My passion was ironic / And my dreams were uncommon / Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me / Robbed blind, basically rape me / Just made me madder and adamant to go at ‘em and even the score,” she spits. On Iggy’s final verse, she thanks her mother and vows to conquer the rap game. “Thanks for my mama, I love you / One day I’ll pay you back for the sacrifice that ya managed to muscle,” she raps, adding, “I’ma do it like it’s my last / This dream is all that I need / ‘Cause its all that I ever had.” On Twitter, Iggy thanked her fans for their support of the song. “Thanks for supporting me and im happy to have a first single about my story and not something meaningless i hope it inspires and motivates,” she tweeted. Live performances Azalea performed the first single off her debut album, "Work", as part of her set at Rita Ora's Radioactive Tour. The song premiered on BBC Radio 1Xtra on February 11th.Rap-Up.com || New Music: Iggy Azalea – ‘Work’ Lyrics Intro Walk a mile in these Louboutins But they don't wear these shits where I'm from I'm not hating, I'm just telling you I'm tryna let you know what the fuck that I've been through 1 Two feet in the red dirt, school skirt Sugar care, back lanes Three jobs, took years to save But I got a ticket on that plane People got a lot to say But don't know a thing about where I was made Or how many floors that I had to scrub Just to make it past where I am from x3 No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami Hook I've been up all night, tryna get that rich I've been work work work work working on my shit Milked the whole game twice, gotta get it how I live I've been work work work work working on my shit Now get this work (x4) 2 You can hate it or love it Hustle and the struggle is the only thing I'm trusting Thorough bread in a mud brick before the budget White chick on that Pac shit My passion was ironic And my dreams were uncommon Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me Robbed blind, basically raped me Ran through the bullshit like a Matador Just made me madder and adamant to go at em And even the score So, I went harder Studied the Carters till a deal was offered Slept cold on the floor recording At 4 in the morning And now I'm passin' the bar like a lawyer Immigrant, art ignorant Ya ill intent was insurance for my benefit Hate be inconsiderate But the Industry took my innocence Too late, now I'm in this bitch! You don't know the half This shit get real Valley girls giving blowjobs for Louboutins What you call that? Head over heels x3/Hook 3 Pledge allegiance to the struggle Ain't been easy But cheers to Peezy for the weeks we lived out of duffle Bags is all we had Do anything for my Mama, I love you One day I'll pay you back for the sacrifice That ya managed to muscle Sixteen, you sent me through customs so All aboard my spaceship to Mercury Turn First at the light that's in front me Cause every night I'mma do it like it's my last This dream is all that I need Cause its all that I ever had Outro Now get this work, now get this work Now get this work, now get this work Working on my shit... Now get this work, now get this work Now get this work, now get this work Working on my shit...| References Category:Radioactive Tour